Source material in Vanalker's videos
Some parts in Vanalker's video were based/taken/inspired from other videos, including Vanalker's own videos. List of "source material" in Vanalker's videos Paul dies Legomann Part 1 of 1 Legomann says "Can someone please turn off the music?" and "Better.". This actually comes from The Return of Zaalim: Episode 3 - Sneak Peak, where someone says pretty much the same thing, except the script is notable different. Search Of The Dead Man Part 1 The built-in application is based on similar ones that appear in The Rise of Evil by Stalker2K7. Part 2 Is based on The Rise of Evil Part 9 by Stalker2K7. Star walls texture are based on the ones that appear in The Rise of Evil Part 8. Olkov's Farm The series uses material from The Invasion and Farm of the Dead according to one Vanalker source, although Vanalker himself states that some material from The Rise of Evil were "used" in Olkov's Farm. Part 1 Farm is based on the one in Farm of the Dead Part 1, also by Stalker2K7. Wind sound effects comes also from Farm of the Dead Part 1. Alkov tries to find someone at the farm. This is coming from Farm of the Dead Part 1. Credits music is taken from Farm of the Dead Part 2. Part 2 Beginning music is taken from The Invasion part 10. Repo Beach is based on the beach that first appeared in The Invasion part 7. The male voice (actually supposed to be Chappy Berh's) that can be heard when Alkov uses the terminal is from The Invasion part 4. Music after Chappy Berh is killed by the pirates is from The Invasion part 10. Voices taken from The Invasion part 10 are used to "tell" the watcher that the earthquake has some victims. This is a lost part, but the information could nonetheless be recovered without any single problem. Part 3 Based on The Invasion part 2, sound effects are from there. One is from The Invasion part 7. Same place as in Olkov's Farm Part 14 - Part 1 (first part). Name of place is The Forest Lab. Part 4 Based on Farm of the Dead Part 2 (even using lots of stuff from said video) and Olkov's Farm Part 1 (takes place on the exact same farm). This one was never made, but was supposed to be. Part 6 Takes place on Repo Beach from Olkov's Farm Part 2. Music is from both The Invasion part 2 and 7. Part 7 Same place as in previous part, music is from The Invasion part 7. When Alkov finds an exit and at the "To be continued" part, audio from kanal754234 - Otur i Oturen plays. Part 10 Entirely based on The Invasion part 10. Even a portion of the video (around a small building that can be entered, with blood inside) can be seen in the video. Part 12 Same place as in Olkov's Farm Part 7. Animal Robot is based on the green-red creature that appeared in The Invasion part 7. Even the audio here is identical. Music taken from The Invasion as well. Part 13 Music playing in background is from The Invasion part 4, and an individual being killed in the "vents" is also from said video. The countdown voice and alarm is from The Invasion part 9 and the Japanese Sega Saturn/V-Saturn start-up can be heard in the To be continued screen. Part 14 - Part 1 When Alkov is visiting The Forest Lab, music from The Invasion part 9 is playing. Earthmove is based on the belt that Alan receives in The Invasion part 8, though a little different. The teleport sound is from The Invasion part 9. Also, music from The Invasion part 7 is playing, and Animal Robot is seen once again. Part 14 - Part 2 Entirely based on Swim Dead Part 1 of 9 (made by Vanalker himself), music from The Invasion part 7 and 9 as well as a copyrighted song. Part 15 Was supposed to be A Good Day Part 2 with a rewritten plot, but was renamed, music from The Invasion part 2. Material from unrelated topics are used. Part 16 131650_Crying_Soul_Remix_8 (the music that plays in the video) was downloaded from Newgrounds.com. A Good Day Music is from The Invasion part 4. Material from unrelated topics are used. The Bad Forest Part 1 Is based somewhat on The Invasion part 2, lab sounds from The Invasion part 9 and two taunts from Age of Empires II. Part 2 Lab sounds are from The Invasion part 9. City Of Rampage City Of Rampage Part 1 Based on A Dawning End P2. City Of Rampage Part 2 Read Olkov's Farm Part 4. City Of Rampage Part 3 Uses Power from Red Alert 2. Music from The Invasion part 2 plays after the rocks fall down. After Movequaking into a cave connected to the lab, music from Command & Conquer: Generals plays. City Of Rampage Part 4 Based on The Invasion part 7. City Of Rampage Part 5 Based on The Invasion part 7. City Of Rampage Part 6 Isn't known to be based on anything. Uses audio from the Angry German Kid video. City Of Rampage Part 7 Isn't known to be based on anything. City Of Rampage Part 8 Isn't known to be based on anything. City Of Rampage Part 9 Isn't known to be based on anything. City Of Rampage Part 10 Read City Of Rampage Part 1.